headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Satan's School for Girls
| running time = 78 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Satan's School for Girls is an American independent television movie of the occult thriller genre. It was directed by David Lowell Rich with a screenplay written by A.A. Ross. It was produced by Spelling-Goldberg Productions and first aired on ABC on September 19th, 1973 as part of ABC's "Movie of the Week". The film stars Pamela Franklin as Elizabeth Sayers, Kate Jackson as Roberta Lockhart, Lloyd Bochner as Professor Delacroix, Jamie Smith Jackson as Debbie Jones, Roy Thinnes as Joseph Clampett, Jo Van Fleet as headmistress Mrs. Jessica Williams, and Cheryl Ladd (as Cheryl Stoppelmoor) as Jody Keller. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Evil is what they teach at Satan's School for Girls". * Satan's School for Girls (1973) redirects to this page. * Satan's School for Girls was filmed in Calabasas and Century City in Los Angeles County, California. * There are a total of thirteen credited cast members in this film. There are eight female cast members and five male cast members. * The setting for this film is Salem, Salem * This film was remade as a television movie in 2000. The remake of Satan's School for Girls was directed by Christopher Leitch with a teleplay written by Michael Hitchcock based on a story treatment by Hitchcock and Jennifer Maisel. It premiered on ABC on Monday, March 13th * Producer Aaron Spelling would also produce the supernaturally themed television series Charmed, which starred Shannen Doherty for the first three seasons. Doherty would also play Beth Hammersmith in the 2000 remake of Satan's School for Girls . * Actresses Kate Jackson and Cheryl Ladd would both go on to star in the 1970s crime-mystery series Charlie's Angels. Kate Jackson is an alumni of the 1960s Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Her Charlie's Angels co-star, Jaclyn Smith, was married to Dark Shadows actor Roger Davis. * Another connection to the Dark Shadows franchise lies with the actor Roy Thinnes, who plays Clampett in this film. Thinnes also played Roger Collins in the 1991 remake of the Dark Shadows television series. * Screenplay writer Arthur A. Ross is credited as A.A. Ross in this film. * Actress Cheryl Ladd is credited as Cheryl Stoppelmoor in this film. * Actress Jamie Smith-Jackson (no relation to Kate Jackson) is credited as Jamie Smith Jackson in this film. * Actor Bob Harks plays a police officer in this film, but is uncredited for his participation. * Satan's School for Girls has since become known as one of the most popular television movies of the 1970s. * Actress Kate Jackson also appeared in the 2000 remake of Satan's School for Girls, this time playing the role of the headmistress, who is played by Jo Van Fleet in this film. * This is Pamela Franklin's third work in the horror genre. In 1970, she played a woman named Jane in And Soon the Darkness. In 1972 she played Lori Brandon in Necro-Mancy. Recommendations * Daughters of Satan * Lucifer's Women * Rosemary's Baby * Satan's School for Girls * To the Devil a Daughter External Links * * * Satan's School for Girls at Wikipedia * * Keywords 1970s | California | College | Corpse | Cult | Doctor | Hangings | Los Angeles | Massachusetts | Occult | Pistol | Professor | Rats | Salem | Satanism | Student | Suicide | Swamp | Teacher